


"Команда Г"

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В Промеполисе появилась команда супергероев, и теперь город может спасти только чудо.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	"Команда Г"

\- Нет, ну все могло быть хуже, - рассудительно замечает Лио, и Мейс молча поворачивается к нему с лицом, красноречиво говорящим: «Как, еще»?  
\- Они могли назваться, к примеру, «ГаГу», - поясняет Лио спокойно, но Мейс достаточно сосредоточен, чтобы заметить, как у того дергается глаз.   
Сложно не быть предельно сосредоточенным, когда у тебя самого в последнее время дергаются сразу оба.  
\- Я понял, - кивает он, кашлянув. – «Команда Г» - не самый большой пиздец, который мог ждать нас.  
\- И Промеполис, - философски добавляет Лио.  
Он делает щедрый глоток кофе из термоса, и в воздухе явственно разливается терпкий аромат бренди. Отличный выход, думает Мейс. Жаль, не хватит денег, чтобы напоить весь город.  
«Команда Г» - в парных куртках, украшенных чудовищно кривыми, явно собственноручно вышитыми буквами на спине, - терроризирует Промеполис уже почти месяц. Нет, оказывает неоценимую помощь, как уверены ее участники.   
Кроме них эту уверенность не разделяет никто.  
Мейс никогда не полагал, что скажет это, но весь его предыдущий опыт терроризма в подметки не годится «Команде Г». Кто-то в детстве недоиграл в супергероев или пересмотрел фильмов про Супермена, думает он, выслушивая очередную захватывающую историю: как двое смельчаков после работы сняли с дерева котенка (повалив само дерево и парочку стоящих рядом рекламных щитов), перевели через дорогу старушку (создав аварию на пять машин) или проучили местных хулиганов (оказавшихся массовкой грядущего блокбастера о городских защитниках).  
По правде говоря, «Команда Г» - и в самом деле не худший вариант. Мейс помнит, как месяц назад разругался с Гуэйрой до драки, а Лио на несколько дней перестал разговаривать с Гало после заявления, что два «героя» все обсудили, и Гало меняет фамилию на Вессон. Чтобы на страже порядка в Промеполисе стояли «Смит и Вессон».   
От неминуемой гибели Гуэйру спасло только то, что свою - их общую, черт возьми, с Мейсом - фамилию тот поменять не додумался. Гало уберегла от жестокой кончины короткая, но содержательная беседа с самим Мейсом. Он разъяснил недоумку жизненные планы босса, включающие смену фамилии на другую, на взгляд Мейса, совершенно дурацкую.  
После этого «герои» притихли на несколько дней, а Гало приходил к нему посоветоваться с каталогом свадебных колец, но счастье длилось недолго. «Команда Г» обрела имя, униформу и пламенный энтузиазм, помноженный на такую же пламенную безмозглость.  
Поначалу Мейс боялся, что дураков рано или поздно скрутит патруль, и придется раскошеливаться на залог. Он даже пошел поговорить с Игнисом - вот уж кто был настоящим супергероем со стальными нервами, который чудом справлялся с командой не самых адекватных подчиненных. Но тот невозмутимо заявил: в свободное от работы время сотрудники пожарного департамента могут заниматься чем угодно. Разумеется, в рамках закона.  
Вообразить парочку, которой было бы сильнее положить на закон, казалось невозможным. Жизнь всех окрестных котов, старух, хулиганов и в особенности Мейса превратилась в дурной комикс. Нет, за такой комикс любому автору оторвали бы руки и засунули в задницу.  
Кстати, о задницах.  
Это бесило сильнее всего. С момента, как Гуйэра ударился в супергеройство, личной жизни настал полный швах. После подвигов Гуэйра приползал домой вымотанным настолько, что пару раз засыпал, не дойдя до кровати, прямо на полу, как какой-то проклятый алкоголик. Мейс в последнее время все чаще хочет подпоить идиота (не забыв, по примеру Лио, хорошенько принять самому). Приковать наручниками к кровати, как в старые-добрые времена, и втрахать немного ума в дурную голову и не менее дурной зад, вечно находящий неприятности. И ладно бы, в одиночку - тогда Гуйэру бы уже давно попустило, Мейс уверен. Но в веселой компании единомышленника шансов на исцеление нет.  
Если эти придурки начнут носить трусы поверх штанов - а все указывает на близость этой терминальной стадии, - Мейс точно уйдет в запой.  
\- Мы прерываем наш выпуск новостей ради экстренного сообщения, - объявляет телевизор в комнате отдыха, и Лио машинально тянется за термосом, потом косится на Мейса и щедро разливает по двум чашкам.   
На запах, разумеется, приходит обладающий супергеройским чутьем Игнис и облокачивается о стену, окидывая их непроницаемым взглядом поверх темных очков.  
\- Только что стало известно о происшествии в городском парке развлечений. По словам очевидцев, неизвестный заклинил механизм колеса обозрения, а двое сотрудников пожарного департамента без страховки полезли спасать мужчину. Миссия завершилась успешно, но между спасенным и спасателями вспыхнула драка. Как утверждает потерпевший, он намеревался сделать предложение своей девушке в кабинке аттракциона и договорился с механиком, а незваные помощники расстроили планы. И, по его уверениям, приставали к девушке со словами, цитирую, «такой идиот тебя не достоин, в мире полно нормальных мужиков, уж мы-то знаем». В настоящий момент все трое задержаны и дают показания полиции...  
\- В свободное от работы время сотрудники пожарного департамента могут заниматься чем угодно, - замогильным тоном сообщает Мейс и салютует Игнису чашкой.  
\- Залог платить не будем. - Лио опрокидывает свою порцию кофе в глотку. - Нам на рехаб для страдающих от алкоголизма скоро понадобится, - добавляет он, отдышавшись.  
От «Команды Г» нет вестей целых три дня. Наконец Мейс не выдерживает и идет к Игнису отмазывать придурков, с ужасом понимая: если тех уволят, причинять добро они будут двадцать четыре часа в сутки. А город только недавно закончили восстанавливать.  
\- Я думал, вы в комнате отдыха, - невозмутимо говорит Игнис вместо приветствия и поправляет очки. - Говорят, там как раз передают что-то интересное.  
К телевизору Мейс бежит с такой скоростью, что позавидовал бы сам Флэш. Или Ртуть. Мейс прочитал достаточно дурацких комиксов, пытаясь понять, как победить двух непробиваемых идиотов.  
Он плюхается на диван, трясущейся рукой вытирает со лба ледяной пот и поворачивается к бледному Лио, уже занявшему оборону.   
\- А вы чего без попкорна? - добродушно укоряет Варис, хлопнув обоих по плечу пудовыми ладонями. Хорошо, что «Команды В» не существует, успевает подумать Мейс, внутренне содрогаясь, когда Реми щелкает пультом.  
\- Приветствуем зрителей на традиционных соревнованиях команд спасателей со всего штата! На этот раз среди участников у нас новички: Промеполис, на долю которого в последнее время выпало немало испытаний, представляют...  
\- «Команда Г»! - раздается радостный двойной вопль, и Мейс понимает, что Лио инстинктивно шарит вокруг в поисках несуществующего термоса.   
И что финальная стадия настала.  
\- О, гляди, они и на трусах букву вышили! Интересно, им никто не говорил, что это смотрится... м-м-м, пикантно? - хрустит попкорном Лючия.  
Мейс загребает полную пригоршню из ведра Вариса и отправляет в рот, чтобы заглушить скрип собственных зубов.  
\- Первое соревнование - полоса препятствий!  
Мейс машинально жует, пока не начинают ныть челюсти. То, что первый этап «Команда Г» выигрывает, не удивляет: кто угодно сошел бы с дистанции от хохота при виде таких соперников. За следующими этапами он наблюдает с растущим изумлением.  
\- Эту победу мы посвящаем родной пожарке!  
\- Да! Спасибо всем, кто в нас верил!  
\- Давненько не видел такой энтузиазм! – разоряется ведущий (судя по сияющему виду, пьющий не просыхая, иначе как он может выносить всю эту чехарду вокруг). - А как вы справились с горящим зданием!  
\- Мы просто очень любим свою работу! И горим сами! Ну, своим делом горим!  
\- Ага! Нам просто есть, кого защищать. Ради кого быть героями!  
\- Так держать, новички!  
Мейс чувствует что-то странное и давно забытое. Кажется, это... стыд?  
\- Пожелаем команде Промеполиса удачи на соревнованиях масштаба страны! Не забывайте о тренировках, ребята!  
\- Надо в следующий раз отправить с ними группу поддержки. Разумеется, на добровольных основах, - объявляет незаметно появившийся Игнис, и Мейс с Лио молча переглядываются.  
Потом кивают друг другу с тихим обреченным вздохом.  
На форму, конечно, придется порядком потратиться. Но это точно будет самая лучшая форма во всей стране. Без дурацкой вышивки.  
И без трусов.


End file.
